Truth or Dare?
by Miss Tragedy
Summary: [Short hiatus. Currently Procrastinating. Read profile for details] CZ, LQ It was just supposed to be a simple game of truth and dare. Nothing bad would come of it, right? WRONG. Lola dares Logan and Zoey to go out on a REAL date and end it with a kiss.
1. The Dare

**Summary:** -ChaseZoey LoganQuinn- It was just supposed to be a simple game of truth and dare. Nothing bad would come of it, right? WRONG. Lola dares Logan and Zoey to go out on a REAL date and end it with a kiss- neither one looking forward to the idea. They aren't the only two upset by this dare. Chase is too, and he's determined to wreck the date, by any means necessary. With a little help from Quinn.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. Sorry to burst my own bubble.

Read and Review, please!

**Truth or Dare? **

"Truth or dare?" Zoey asked, tossing a green grape into her mouth as she looked at Lola. She- along with Chase, Michael, Lola, Nicole, Quinn and Dustin- were playing a game of truth or dare. They sat on the boys dorm buildings' roof, in a circle. They had been playing it for the last half hour- none of them were ready to quit. It had been Lola's idea to play it, and so far, everything had been pretty okay. Nothing extreme had to be done, or told. Lola had wanted to ask Chase who his crush was- but thought second about it. She didn't want to _force_ Chase into admitting his feelings for Zoey- which everyone knew he had liked her since the day the two had met.

Lola thought about which to pick, for a moment, and then finally decided to choose the more riskier one. "Dare." She said. Zoey went into thought about what she could dare Lola to do, and then began to whisper amongst Quinn and Nicole, who sat close to her. Lola knew whatever the three were planning- was going to be bad. She just had that feeling. After a few minutes- which seemed more like hours to the rest of the group- the three friends pulled apart, each with a devious grin on their faces, and a glint in their eyes that told Lola she was in trouble.

"Alright, Lo-la, I dare you to eat a grape from Logan's mouth- after it's already been chewed up by him." Zoey said. Lola stared at her for a moment- fear written all over her face. Was she _kidding_? She _had_ to be- she _couldn't_ possibly be serious about that. How deluded was she? Logan seemed amused by the idea- and amused at the look on Lola's face.

"You _are_ kidding, right?" Lola asked, her face pale. She hoped that Zoey would say yes- she was _praying_ that the blonde would. She kept telling herself that this had to be a joke. There was no way that she would do something that disgusting- and she was very annoyed at how amused Logan seemed to be.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not," Zoey said as she laughed. Michael, Dustin and Nicole joined in laughing, and Quinn chuckled. Logan only smirked and plucked a green grape from the bowl sitting in the middle of their circle, putting it in his mouth and chewing it. Lola looked disgusted, as she stared at Logan. She turned back to Zoey, a pleading look in her eyes that begged for Zoey to change the dare.

"Zoey! Please don't make me do something so...disgusting!" Lola said, placing her hands over her chest and begging her room mate and friend. Zoey rolled her eyes and pointed to Logan.

"Just do it," Zoey ordered. Lola hesitated and turned to Logan, a frown on her face. She inched a little closer to him and leaned forward, as everyone watched. She put her lips against Logan's, as Logan opened her mouth. Lola, _quickly_, slid her tongue into Logan's mouth and swiped the grape from him, pulling it into her own mouth and pulling back from Logan immediately. Logan smirked at her, and Lola scrunched her nose as she swallowed the chewed grape, having a hard time keeping it down. The group, minus Logan (who was only smirking), and of course Lola, broke into fits of laughter.

"You are so mean, Zoey." Lola hissed at her.

"I.. know! But-...it was...so...funny!" Zoey said in between her laughter. Not aware of it, Lola was already coming up with her revenge and had the perfect idea in store. The game continued on for awhile, and Lola waited for the perfect time to set her plan into motion. As Lola's turn to ask a question neared again, she turned to Logan and smiled at him.

"Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Logan said without hesitation.

"I dare you and someone of my choice to go on a date next Friday. A _real_ date. That means _dinner_ and a _movie_, and when the date is over and you walk him, or her, back to their dorm room, you have to give him, or her, a french kiss and as proof, take a picture of the kiss." Lola said. Logan rose an eye brow at her.

"Someone of your choice? Who?"

"You'll see, later," Lola said, smiling. Logan frowned. While he liked the idea of going on a date- he was afraid of who she would choose. Especially, since she had included 'him' in her sentence. He hoped to god that it wasn't a guy- and was in fact, a hot girl instead. He would happily go on a date with a hot girl.

"Fine." Logan said, shrugging.

'_Perfect'_ Lola thought to herself, mentally smiling.

Logan dared Michael to kiss the girl he liked most in the group- which happened to be Nicole. The two shared a somewhat- long- kiss. It wasn't that bad of a dare- really. And so, it was Michael's turn to do something. He asked Zoey, truth or dare, and she picked dare. Before Michael could say anything, Lola pulled him towards her and whispered something in his ear. Michael smiled at the idea and turned to Zoey. Zoey didn't like the looks of this...

"Alright, I dare you to go on a date with Logan, same rules that Lola used for Logan, apply to you." Michael said simply. Zoey's mouth fell open, and Chase was just as shocked. Chase stared at Michael- Michael knew that _he_ liked Zoey! How could he dare Zoey to go on a date with Logan?!

"Logan- meet your date for next Friday." Lola said, motioning towards Zoey. Logan and Zoey exchanged looks- of shock and horror. Neither of them seemed up for the idea- but to Lola, this was the _perfect_ revenge on Zoey, for what she had dared her to do. The date wouldn't be that bad- but what happened afterwards is what Zoey was afraid of. Having to french kiss _Logan Reese_? It made her stomach churn.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zoey said, horrified. How could she kiss _Logan Reese_? The very thought of what it would be like, made her want to throw up. How could Lola be so evil?

"Sorry, Zoey," Michael chuckled.

Zoey fell backwards and onto the ground, staring up at the sky. This couldn't get much worse. Chase was thinking the same exact thing.


	2. Convincing Quinn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. End of Story.

**Truth or Dare?**

"Dude! I can't believe you'd dare Zoey to go out with Logan when you know _I_ like her!" Chase scolded Michael. The game of Truth and Dare had ended hours ago, and Chase was still very upset about what Michael had dared Zoey to do. Michael was beginning to get a little annoyed- since the game had ended, Chase had been saying the same exact things over and over again. It wasn't Michael's fault- it had been Lola's idea- not his. Sure, he didn't _have_ agreed to the idea- but he found it hard to say no to Lola. And plus, it _had_ seemed like the perfect plan- Michael had to agree to that.

"Look, I already told you, it was Lola's idea. Not mine, can we just forget about it and move on?" Michael said, sitting down on his bed and laying backwards as he watched his best friend start to pace the floor- walking back and forth, his hands behind his back and his eyes on the ground- deep in thought. Michael rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Man, it's just one date. _One_ date. It's not like it's going to mean anything to either of them- so it's not that big of a deal."

"It might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! You and Lola are pure evil-" Chase said, looking up at his best friend. "Making those two go on a date, and _kiss_ at the end? That's just wrong."

"You're girlfriend had it coming to her. She definitely shouldn't have dared Lola to eat a grape from Logan's mouth- though..." Michael paused and started to chuckle. "That _was_ pretty hiliarious-" He cleared his throat. "But, anyway, she had to know Lola would get revenge on her, _somehow_,"

"But making her go on a date with Logan and share a kiss at the end? And not just a simple kiss on the cheek- a _real_ kiss, tongue and all." Chase continued to pace the floor as he began thinking. "I have to do something. I can't let those two kiss... I have to come up with some idea of how to ruin this whole thing." Michael rolled his eyes again. Chase stopped pacing the floor and looked up at him.

"No." Michael said, before Chase could even ask the question he had been going to ask. Chase stared at him and opened his mouth to say something, "I said no. Man, I'm not going to help you ruin this date. It was a dare- they have to do it." Michael said. "If you want to try and ruin the date- then go for it. But, count me out. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to catch up on my sleep." Michael said, turning his back on Chase and closing his eyes.

Chase frowned, "Fine. I'll find someone else to help me then."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Michael said, his eyes remaining shut. Chase glared at his back and turned away from him, walking towards the door. He opened the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door in frusteration behind him. He had to find someone to help him ruin this date- he knew he couldn't do it alone. He _would_ find someone to help. Even if he had to ask every person in PCA- he would do it. Starting- with the people he knew personally.

* * *

"Ruin Logan and Zoey's date?" Quinn repeated after listening to Chase rattle on about the dare and how wrong he thought it was. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, as she worked on one of her 'Quinnventions', which was nearly finished. Chase stared at Quinn- he had already asked Michael and Nicole- both who had declined to help him, and so now, he found himself standing in Quinn's dorm room, surrounded by her 'Quinnventions'. He found it hard not to look around, but he kept his eyes directly on Quinn- in case one of her 'Quinnventions' would cause him to lose his eye sight just by looking at it. You never could tell with her 'Quinnventions'- and he'd rather not find out. "Why would you want to do that?" Quinn asked, although, she knew the exact reason why the bushy haired boy wanted to ruin the date. 

It was so secret that Chase liked Zoey- since the day they had met. It had been 'love at first sight', really. Some people didn't believe in that, but Chase wasn't one of them. He did believe in it- and it had happened to him. He had fallen head over heels for the blonde haired girl, the moment she came to PCA. _Everyone_, save for Zoey, knew that Chase liked her. How she could be so oblivious to the fact, was beyond Quinn. It was obvious that he liked her- why didn't she see it? She always said the same thing- "It's possible for a guy and a girl to be best friends without it meaning anything,".

"Well, you see, Logan...and Zoey... uh..." Chase was having a hard time explaining the reason he wanted to ruin the dared date. He didn't want to admit that he was extremely jealous- and that he felt that _he_ should be the one going on the date with Zoey- and not Logan. He would've given anything to have been in Logan's place, when Lola had dared him to go on the date with 'someone of her choice.' He kept asking himself 'Why couldn't it have been him?'. "...they don't really want to go on this date, either, so, we'd actually be doing them a favor too..." Chase trailed off, finishing the explanation of why he wanted to ruin the date- although, he had to admit, it wasn't a very good one...

"Oh- _enough_ already!" Quinn said, turning on her heel to face him. Her hands were placed on her hips, and an impatient and annoyed look was worn across her face, as her eyes narrowed at Chase, making him feel highly nervous. "The _entire_ school knows that you like Zoey. Even the _teachers_ know how you feel- so just, stop lying to me and yourself and admit the real reason you don't want them going out. Because, you are _in love_ with Zoey, and are jealous!" Chase was baffled- he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Look, if you want my help, you're going to have to tell me the real reason why you don't want this date to happen. If you can't do that much, then I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else to help you do your dirty work..."

"Well- uh...why..do I have to admit _it_, if you already... um... know?" Chase asked, finding it hard to talk now. He hadn't expected that out of Quinn- but the girl had gotten really frusterated with him. He didn't know why he had to 'admit' anything, since Quinn (and apparently the entire school) already knew how he had felt. "Wait- teachers too?" Chase asked, after that part had sunk in.

Quinn cleared her throat, "I'm very busy, Chase, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to working on my latest 'Quinnvention'." Quinn motioned to what she had been working on before Chase had interrupted her. Chase spared one glance at it, just for a second, and looked back at Quinn.

"Alright, Alright. I admit it-" Chase paused and then sighed, running a hand through the locks of his bushy hair. "I...like Zoey... and... I'd rather not see her and Logan go on this date, and...kiss..." Chase said 'kiss' with disgust in his voice, as he scrunched up his nose. Quinn crossed her arms across her stomach, and rose an eye brow. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of red, while he admitted it. "I'm... a little... jealous..." Quinn gave him a glare and he quickly corrected himself. "Okay, so maybe, I'm a lot jealous, anyway, will you help me?" Chase asked, giving her his 'puppy dog' look. Quinn stared at him for a moment and sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Chase, I will help you." Quinn said. "Do you have any plans or ideas of how we're going to ruin the big date, yet?" Quinn asked. Chase thought about it for a moment. He hadn't really thought of _how_ they'd go about, ruining the date. He just knew that he _had_ to do something- he couldn't stand by and let the girl of his dreams kiss Logan- especially since Logan was the type of guy who took advantage of girls.

"Well- no... not really." Chase admitted.

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something. Maybe we can use some of my Quinnventions to help us, as well," Quinn said. Chase thought about that for a moment- her Quinnventions would be a great help- but he was a little afraid of what some of them _might_ do, or if they would backfire. So, that, made him a little nervous.

Chase shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, maybe," Chase said. "As long as none of them will blow anything up, sure,"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Quinn laughed, waving her hand in front of her face, as if dismissing the idea. She thought Chase had been joking- but, he had been serious. Very serious. He knew that her quinnventions weren't exactly...trust worthy... "Anyway," Quinn smiled at Chase. "Come by tomorrow and we'll go over some ideas and such. For now, I have to get back to working on my latest quinnvention..."

Chase opened his mouth to ask what her latest quinnvention was, but then thought twice about it. He closed his mouth and smiled slightly, nodding his head in agreement. Quinn turned her back on Chase and back to her latest quinnvention, as she got back to working on it. Chase stared at her back for a few seconds- and then muttered a 'see you later', and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was basically a filler chapter, as you can see. I was originally going to make this a three chaptered story- but I think it's going to be a little longer than that. I may even do a sequel, though, nothing is for sure yet. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers- your reviews made my day. Make sure you leave me another review! New reviewers are accepted too. (Hint hint, nudge nudge)

**IMPORTANT**: I have decided to leave it up to the reviewers. Although this is a centric ChaseZoey story- would you all like to see _some_ LoganQuinn too? Or would you rather I leave that pairing out? Also, if you do want the pairing in, you could always leave suggestions of _how_ they hook up. I haven't been a fan of the couple for long- I _was_ a LoganDana fan- but now that she's gone... (sigh)... Anyway, so, make your vote! Do you want Logan and Quinn together, and how should they hook up? Also, if you want to submit your own quinnventions (detailed description of what it looks like and what it does, side effects, backfires, etc.), please feel free to! I'll need some ideas for Quinn and Chase to try to ruin the date. You'll get creidt for them, of course.

Now, **_REVIEW_**.


End file.
